Reborn
by PunkComplex
Summary: Harry wakes one night in incredible agony and finds himself changed. A letter from a surprising person tells him he is a rare species, made up of Veela, Elf, and Werepanther. His whole life is, like it or not, about to change. Severitus, DracoHarry slash
1. Reborn

-1

Chapter One: Reborn

Harry woke up in agony.

His sweat drenched sheets twisted around his ankles as he thrashed about, mouth open in a silent yell. Finally he couldn't hold it in anymore and a bloodcurdling scream erupted from his throat.

He tried to distance himself from the pain and only partially succeeded. In the back of his mind he could still feel his body snapping and buckling, bones and muscles re-routing and moving themselves about to form a new shape. Finally his body slowed and only the occasional twitch and spasm was left.

When he could breathe again Harry slowly sat up and pushed himself to his feet.

Un-noticed by him his now hip-length hair swung against him as he walked over to the small dresser the Dursley's had allowed him to keep. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a cracked mirror, shocked by the image it presented.

His face had become more sculpted, his cheekbones were more pronounced and he no longer looked like a little boy. His nose, thankfully still the same as he happened to quite like the shape, only complimented his sharper features, softened them somehow. It was his eyes that caused the most concern. Still the same shocking emerald, however they were flecked with black and were now a gentle almond shape, carrying thick full lashes, the envy of any girl. His bangs he noticed had also grown and now tapered gently around his face.

Harry set the mirror down and stretched his arms out before him. The t-shirt that had fallen just below the waist of his pants ( Aunt Petunia had miraculously been able to shrink it after Harry had tripped over it one too many times, resulting in a brand new set of dishes needing to be purchased) once more fell to just above his knee.

"What the….." he muttered, " I shrunk?"

Tapping at the window interrupted his moment of self pity and he turned to see Hedwig pecking at the bar covered glass.

"Hey girl," he whispered after raising the glass up, "I thought I told you to stay at Ron's?"

Hedwig hooted gently and stuck her leg out so Harry could remove the letter.

"Stay there for a minute okay?" he asked the snowy owl, before removing a small brown leather bag from underneath the floorboards.

He moved to Hedwig's unoccupied cage and scooped up some owl treats, placing them in the bad and tying it to the owl's foot.

"There ya go girl. Make sure Ron gives you those for me."

Hedwig nipped his fingers affectionately before flying off and leaving Harry alone.

After shutting the window Harry made his way over to his bed, climbing onto it and flipping the letter back and forth in his hands.

**Harry Potter: Read Immediately**

Was written on the outside of the envelope.

"Weird, "Harry muttered, "Not Ron's writing."

Curiousity peaked he ripped open the letter and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Imagine my surprise when, as I was about to tie this letter to my own eagle owl Hedwig showed up. You have quite an intelligent bird. Now, down to business. What I am about to say will come as a big shock to you, however, soon you will undergo strange changes and I am afraid an explanation will be required._

"Geez, ya think?" Harry grumbled.

_I don't know if they have happened yet, but if they have DO NOT BE AFRAID! Your body is simply changing to what it should have looked like from birth. __You are, or should I saw WE are, a rare species. A mix of Veela (which you will begin to show signs of), Elf (which is where the long hair, sharp features, and pointed ears comes from), and, believe it or not, Were-panther. I'm sure you have yet to hear of them due in part to imbecilic Defense Professors, however I will be sending a package tomorrow which will contain all the books you will need in order to familiarize yourself with the three different races. There is also a passage on our species, such information is hard to find as we are not well known. _

_Now that such things have been said I have very important information regarding your parents. I am sorry to say that James Potter and Lily Evans were not your parents. I, am your real father, forced to give you up at a young age. I know this will be hard to believe and will take some getting used to but I am definitely willing to adjust my life to include you, if you are up to doing the same. I would like to know my son. I would like my son to know the "real" me._

_Yes Harry, you already know me quite well. I believe I am known as "The Greasy Git" among you and your friends. _

_Clever name, however, I am quite the opposite._

_I believe I will end this now, so as to let you adjust to what you have learnt. Short and straight-forward has always been the proper was to go about thing. I have no doubt that you are sitting there with a dumbfounded look on your face, mouth open as usual. _

_Expect to hear from me tomorrow as I will send a letter with the promised books._

_For the first time in my life I am free to say this……I love you, my son._

_Severus Snape_

"What the hell!" Harry shouted and, for the first time in his life, fainted.


	2. Someone's Noticed

AN: I am soooo sorry for the long long wait on this chapter. I'm not gonna make excuses, I was just uninspired. Now though, in about a week or two I am heading off to University and should have plenty of time to myself to write more on this story. Here is another chapter to keep you appeased and guessing and I promise that I will be working on another chapter (hopefully longer as I'm going to try to make each chapter longer then the previous one) in the meantime and it will be up soon! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you are honestly the only reason I considered continuing this. Thanks!

**Chapter Two : Someone's Noticed**

"Wake up you little freak!"

Harry woke to the sound of aunt Petunia's screaming just like every other morning, however, unlike previous mornings he found himself in an uncomfortable position upon the floor. Sirius' mirror lay innocently a few feet away and Harry stretched with an oddly feline grace before reaching to grab it. A quick glance confirmed the nights incidents had not been a mere dream and Harry let out a long sigh.

"Why does everything wierd happen to me? I've never seen Ron wake up looking like a bloody girl and God forbid anyone else have a Dark Lord after them. Oh no, just Harry Potter."

Harry rose to his feet and threw the mirror down onto the bed before straightening Dudley's castoffs and running a hand haphazardly through his hair.

"Well, this just isn't going to work." He mumbled as he felt the length of his new 'do.

A quick glance around the room showed nothing that would be of use to tie back the silky mass so he ran his fingers along the edge of his shirt, yanking a thread to tie his hair together before tucking it into the back of his shirt and making his way to the door.

His foot met with folded paper and, as it skidded across the floor Harry's mind flashed to it's contents, having forgotten completely about the life altering message from the man who was claiming to be his father.

"Snape?"

It was unbelievable, especially the fact that the man had written sounding as if he wanted an actual relationship with him! Snape had spent the last few years making his life absolutely miserable and now he was claiming that the man Harry loved, even though he'd never met him, wasn't his actual father...that HE was?

"Boy! Get down here you ungrateful shit and cook breakfast!" Vernon bellowed from somewhere downstairs.

"Coming!" Harry yelled, deciding to put Snape out of his mind until he had time to deal with it all.

He walked down the stairs slowly, not sure if he should expect an explosion from the Dursleys upon seeing the new him or not. They never paid much attention to him anyway, other than to yell at him.

Harry entered the kitchen with his head down and headed straight to the stove, reaching for the frying pan and the package of bacon lying next to it.

"Holy shit! Dad, look at the freak!"

Harry turned towrads the table to find Dudley staring at him, a look of awe on his face. Vernon however, was quickly turning red.

"Boy! What the hell did you do now. I told you not to be doing any of that magic in this house so, whatever you did you best fix it right now."

Dudley at that point had broken himself from his stupor and was trying to cover it up with a smirk.

"He looks like a girl!" He said before breaking into laughter. His eyes, however, told another story...he was very much interested in this new Harry.

"Well?" Vernon said, beginning to stand.

"I didn't do it Uncle Vernon! It happened last night and I...I don't know what happened, I swear!" Harry stutterered, backing himself up tightly against the stove.

Vernon continued to advance upon him until a chair scraping acorss the floor sounded. Dudley had heaved himself from the seat and was now walking towards them.

"Wait, dad. Maybe the freak is telling the truth...Either way all he's done is make himself look more like a pouf. I think we should just let it go...this time." Dudley said with a sadistic grin, " After all, we wouldn't want to bruise that...pretty face, now would we. Besides, he still has to cook us breakfast!"

Vernon started to chuckle before slapping a hand upon his son's back with pride.

Harry released a sigh of relief, causing Vernon to glance back at him.

"Well? I'm hungry Boy!"

Harry jumped and flipped himself around to start cooking, feeling uneasy about turning his back towards the two but unwilling to anger his Uncle any further.

In such a hurry to start cooking Harry failed to notice that Dudley's eyes had never quite left him and, even now, his backside was being watched by his massive cousin.

A plan began to form.


End file.
